The Fifth International Symposium on Neutron Capture Therapy will be held in Columbus, Ohio, September 13-17, 1992, under the auspices of the International Society for Neutron Capture Therapy. The overall objective of this fifth biennial meeting of the Society and its first in the United States in nine years is to bring together research scientists, nuclear engineers and clinicians throughout the world who are actively engaged in developing neutron capture therapy for the treatment of cancer and arterio-venous malformations. The purposes of this meeting are: (1) to provide a forum where the latest research information and the current status in the development and use of this binary system can be shared and summarized; (2) to present the future directions that are now emerging; and (3) to facilitate collaborative research both nationally and internationally. Of special importance will be the discussions relating to the clinical trials which are currently underway in Japan and those-projected for the European Community.